Thanks to the progresses in science and technologies, rapid developments take place in electronic devices. There exists a great variety of electronic products, and accordingly, people benefit from the convenience due to the progresses in science and technologies. Nowadays, with various electronic devices, people may enjoy a comfortable life brought by the progresses in science and technologies.
Conventionally, various sensors are arranged on smart phones, tablet computers and wearable devices. These sensors are all for detecting an environment in which an electronic device is located, so that the electronic device may be set and adjusted based on captured information to improve the intelligence of the electronic device.
Before the implementation of a technical solution of the disclosure, the inventor of the disclosure finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages.
No sensor for capturing the physical performance of a first user is provided in an existing electronic device. Hence, the physical performance of the first user may not be obtained, the electronic device may not be set based on the physical performance of the first user, and the experience of the first user is poor accordingly.